MES OS HARRY POTTER
by Heilen Black
Summary: Le monde regorge de milles secrets. Des bons comme des moins bons. Des murmures s'élèvent dans la nuit. Et le temps d'un chapitre, venez découvrir les pensées brumeuses de vos personnages préférés du monde magique.


**_De ton souvenir..._**

Que reste-t-il après la mort d'un être cher ? Que devenons-nous, pauvres âmes en peine que la vie prend un vil plaisir à torturer continuellement, en nous rappelant que nous sommes encore debouts, alors que ceux que l'on aime ne le sont plus ?

Cette question me hante à chaque instant depuis que tu es parti. Elle me colle à la peau, comme la sueur lors de ces chaudes journées d'été que tu aimais tant. Elle me suit, elle m'entoure, elle m'emprisonne, elle me tue à petit feu. Comme le sucre qui reste sur les doigts lorsqu'on grignotait des sucreries sur le canapé miteux de ton appartement. Elle ne veut pas s'en aller, alors que c'est tout ce que je souhaite en cet instant : qu'elle disparaisse, à l'instar de cet étau dans ma poitrine. De cette souffrance qui monopolise ma vie, dicte ma conduite et prend le contrôle de mon être tout entier.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé. Combien de jours, d'heures ou même de mois. J'ai perdu la notion du temps, et sans toi à mes côtés, je n'ai pas de prise à laquelle m'accrocher. Je sombre, inexorablement, et même tout l'amour du monde qui m'entoure ne suffit pas à maintenir ma tête à la surface de cet océan de ténèbres qui me noie. Je coule, encore et toujours, un peu plus à chaque nouvelle seconde qui passe.

Je voudrais tant que tu sois là. Pour calmer les démons qui s'aggripent à moi, pour faire taire ces sourdes angoisses qui murmurent constamment à mes oreilles, pour faire disparaître les cauchemars qui habitent chacune de mes nuits depuis que tu nous as quitté. C'est peut-être vain de penser ainsi, mais sans cette idée qui tourne en boucle dans tout mon être, je crois qu'il y a bien longtemps que j'aurais rejoint ce monde qui t'a arraché si tôt à toutes les personnes qui t'aiment et que tu aimais en retour.

Il y a également tant de choses que je voudrais te dire. Des questions que j'aimerais te poser, des mots rassurants que je voudrais entendre. Je souhaiterais tant sentir la chaleur de ton corps près du mien, entendre ton rire, te voir sourire à l'idée de commettre une nouvelle farce. J'aimerais apercevoir une nouvelle fois cet éclat si lumineux dans ton regard, cette joie qui te caractérisait tant. Tant de rêves que je ne peux pas réalisés et qui me rongent de l'intérieur.

Tu es mort et tu ne reviendras jamais. **Les miracles n'existent pas.**

George essaie tant bien que mal de remonter la pente. Il a de nouveau ouvert la boutique et il y a peu de temps, il a ramené une fille au Terrier. C'était la première fois que je le voyais sourire depuis que tu es parti. J'ai été si soulagée de le voir redevenir ce garçon que nous aimons tous tant, hors cette vision m'a rappelé ce sourire que j'adorais chez toi et que je ne pourrais plus jamais revoir. J'ai essayé de toutes mes forces de faire semblant d'être heureuse, pourtant, je crois que personne n'a été dupe. Mais ils font toujours preuve d'une délicatesse incroyable et personne n'a fait le moindre commentaire.

Le monde tout autour de moi semble parvenir à se reconstruire et je flotte au milieu de tout ça sans pouvoir en saisir toutes les saveurs. Le temps m'échappe, mes émotions me submergent et ton absence se fait de plus en plus pesante. Comme un boulet accroché à ma cheville, que je traîne dans mon sillage, perdue dans ce brouillard que toi seul pourrait faire disparaître.

Te rends-tu compte du vide que tu as laissé ?

Te rends-tu compte que je suis incapable de vivre sans toi ?

Mon univers tout entier a implosé lorsque je t'ai remarqué sur le sol de la Grande Salle, le jour de la Bataille Finale. Les paupières closes, tu semblais dormir. Tes lèvres étaient figées en cet ultime sourire que tu avais eu et dont je n'avais pas pu profité une dernière fois. On aurait dit que Morphée t'avait emporté avec lui. Et c'est ce que j'ai cru si fort, que lorsque j'ai fini par remarqué George qui sanglotait sur ton torse, la violence de ta mort m'a coupé le souffle. Ron m'avait rattrapé avant que je m'effondre.

J'ai tout de suite compris. Que tu étais parti. Pour toujours.

La mort avait étendu son long manteau sombre sur la pièce et tu faisais parti des victimes qu'elle avait emporté. Elle t'avait arraché à moi, elle nous avait séparé, sans nous laisser l'occasion de se dire au revoir une dernière fois.

J'aurais tant voulu être en possession d'un Retourneur de Temps, pour effacer cet instant. Pour avoir la chance de te sauver et de te serrer de nouveau contre moi. Pour sécher les larmes sur les joues de ta famille, pour réparer le cœur brisé de ton frère. Pour effacer la peine de toutes ces personnes que tu as rencontré et dont tu as illuminé la vie.

Pour détruire les chaînes qui m'entravent et m'enchaînent à ton souvenir qui refuse de me laisser partir.

Où est-ce moi qui refuse de te laisser partir ?

C'est si confus, si entremêlé, que j'ai parfois du mal à savoir ce qui est vrai. Je deviens incapable de faire la différence entre la réalité et le rêve. Lorsque je t'imagine marchant près de moi, assis à mes côtés face à la cheminée du salon, est-ce réel ou simplement mon cœur qui rêve de toi ? Il en rêve si fort que tu apparais toujours lorsque j'en ai besoin.

De ton souvenir, c'est tout ce qu'il reste.

Ces visions de toi.

De celui que tu étais et qui ne grandira jamais.

De ce jeune homme dont je suis tombée profondément amoureuse, lors de cette soirée d'été.

Nous deux. **Ensemble.** Qui l'aurait cru, hein ?

Mais ça a été comme une évidence. Tu étais celui dont j'avais besoin. Tu étais cette moitié manquante dans ma vie, ce soleil qui a fait brillé le monde d'une autre façon, ce boulet de canon qui a tout envoyé capoter sur son passage. Tu as été une étoile filante, ce vœu que je pensais irréalisable.

Mais tu es mort et tu ne reviendras pas. Les miracles n'existent pas.

La nuit tombe doucement sur le pays. Ces couleurs sombres se dessinent par de-là les collines environnantes. Le soleil a entamé sa lente descente vers l'horizon. C'est un spectacle des plus captivants, mais je ne parviens pas à m'en imprégner. Pas sans toi près de moi. Pas sans ton sourire. Pas sans ta bonne humeur, ta joie. Pas sans ce petit quelque chose chez toi qui fait que tout est toujours plus somptueux quand nous sommes ensemble.

La fatigue me tiraille, mais je refuse de dormir. L'idée même de cauchemarder de nouveau me noue le ventre. Chaque soir, je redoute le moment où il faudra rejoindre Morphée. Je redoute ces visions de la guerre, ces cris, ces hurlements et tous ces corps entassés à mes pieds, avec des visages familiers, et des murs dégoulinant du sang des victimes de la bataille. Et puis je te vois, debout sur ce morbide piédestal, pâle, les yeux cernés, et tu me hurles que tout est de ma faute. Tu hurles, encore, encore et encore...

De tous les cauchemars que j'ai pû faire, celui-ci est de loin le plus effrayant.

―Pourquoi es-tu si triste ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et se détachent du coucher de soleil qui me fait face. Ma poitrine se serre et mon regard se pose alors sur ton visage.

Pas celui qui hante mes nuits, mais celui que j'ai toujours connu. Avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, une lueur amusée dans tes prunelles aussi bleues que l'océan. Tes joues sont légèrement roses, ce qui ne fait qu'accentuer les tâches de rousseur qui constellent ton visage. Tu sembles si vivant, si jeune, si...

Si réel.

C'est la première fois qu'une de mes hallucinations parle. Et cette nouveauté me cloue sur place, alors que l'illusion de ton être se rapproche. Le parquet de la chambre craque légèrement sous le poids de ton corps.

―Hermione ? ajoutes-tu face à mon mutisme.

―Tu... tu n'es pas réel, je parviens à balbutier.

Ma voix est rauque, comme celle de quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas parler depuis trop longtemps. Et peut-être est-ce le cas. Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière conversation que j'ai eu, ni avec qui je l'ai eu. Mes pensées sont confuses, embrouillées, m'empêchant de trouver la réponse.

Et toi, tu continues d'avancer.

D'un pas. Puis d'un autre.

Jusqu'à ce que tu te trouves à quelques centimètres de ma chaise.

―Hermione, lâches-tu avec douceur. Hermione, chérie...

Mon cœur se serre lorsque tu prononces le surnom que tu murmurais pour moi sous le clair de lune, tard dans la nuit, lorsque nous étions étroitement enlacés, rêvant d'un moment sans ténèbres. Les larmes qui menacent de couler à chaque seconde m'échappent. D'un sourire un peu triste, tu combles la distance qui nous sépare et ta main se pose sur ma joue.

**Douce. Chaude. Délicate.**

―Fred...

Jamais encore une de ces visions n'avaient osé me toucher.

Jamais encore je n'avais cru cela possible.

Et pourtant.

―Comment... ?

Ton sourire se réchauffe et ta main glisse le long de mon cou, pour venir se perdre dans mes cheveux.

―Je ne suis pas réel, dis-tu. Du moins, pas vraiment. Ils... on... j'ai eu le droit de venir te voir, une dernière fois. Pour te dire au revoir. Pour t'aider à faire ton deuil.

―Je ne comprends pas...

―Ne cherches pas à comprendre, chérie, souris-tu. Je suis là. Je suis venu te voir, parce que tu en avais besoin. Je suis là, parce qu'il est grand temps que tu passes à autre chose.

―Je ne peux pas, je souffle. C'est... ça fait trop mal...

De nouvelles larmes m'échappent et je renifle si fort que tes mains s'emparrent des miennes. En moins d'une seconde, je suis de nouveau dans tes bras.

Ton odeur me chatouille les narines.

**Ta chaleur m'enveloppe.**

Ton cœur qui bat dans ta poitrine est à l'unisson du mien.

―Il le faut, chérie. Je refuse de te voir te détruire de la sorte. Il est temps.

―Non ! je m'exclame en tentant de me dégager mais tes bras me retiennent.

―Hermione, mon amour, ça fait deux ans, maintenant. Deux ans que je ne suis plus là. Deux ans que tu t'enfermes dans ta tristesse. Je ne te demande pas de m'oublier, mais simplement de faire ton deuil. Toute une vie s'ouvre devant toi et en restant enfermée dans cette maison, tu gâches l'avenir que tu as toujours rêvé d'avoir.

―Il ne vaut plus rien sans toi.

―Non, c'est faux. Il y a encore de belles choses que tu peux découvrir. Des endroits magnifiques où tu peux aller. La mort m'a éloigné de toi, mais je reste toujours là, souris-tu en posant délicatement ta main sur ma poitrine, à l'endroit où se trouve mon cœur. Et là, ajoutes-tu en caressant ma tempte. Je serais toujours avec toi, chérie.

―C'est trop dur ! Non, je t'en prie, ne...

―Il le faut, insistes-tu. Je refuse de te laisser détruire peu à peu la femme que j'aime et que j'aimerai éternellement. Je refuse de te voir t'appitoyer sur ton sort alors que tu mérites tellement mieux que ça. Je refuse que tu passes tes journées dans cette chambre, alors que l'univers tout entier t'attend.

―Pas sans toi...

―Je veux que tu vives, que tu te maries, que tu fondes une famille, me coupes-tu. Je veux revoir ton sourire, entendre ton rire. Je veux voir ton regard se mettre à pétiller, je veux que tu montres au monde entier que tu es la personne la plus courageuse, la plus intelligente et la plus altruiste que le monde ait jamais connu. Je veux que tu fasses de grandes choses. Je veux que tu t'épanouisses, je veux que tu sois heureuse. Je veux que tu fasses tout ça pour moi mais avant tout pour toi.

Ton regard est si brillant.

C'est la première fois que je te vois sur le point de pleurer.

Et cette vision me bouleverse. Me noue les entrailles.

―Je ne peux pas, je parviens à répondre. Je ne peux pas faire tout ça, pas sans toi ! Je ne peux pas songer une seule seconde à vivre une vie dans laquelle tu ne te trouves pas ! C'est au-dessus de mes forces, Fred !

―Tu es plus courageuse que ça, chérie, rétorques-tu avec un sourire en coin.

―Non...

Ta main glisse doucement le long de mon bras nu et tu entrelaces tes doigts aux miens, comme tu as toujours eu l'habitude de faire. Mon corps tout entier frissonne face à cette caresse et je ne peux m'empêcher de fermer les yeux pour en savourer chaque sensation.

―Hermione Granger, reprends-tu en continuant tes caresses. Un jour, un jour, tu m'as dis que la vie avait toujours un but. Que rien ne venait du hasard. Qu'il y avait toujours un sens aux catastrophes, aux pleurs et aux éclats de rire. Tu m'as dis qu'un humain n'était que la marionnette de l'univers lui-même et que nous n'étions jamais maître de notre destin. Tu te souviens ?

―Oui.

―Je ne t'ai jamais dis que ce que je pensais de tout ça. Et bien, saches que je n'y crois pas. Si nous sommes vraiment le reflet de nos créateurs, alors je pense que nous sommes capables de penser par nous-mêmes. De vivre notre vie de la façon que nous désirons. Que nous avons la possibilité de nous défaire des fils qui nous retiennent. Et c'est ce que je veux que tu fasses : brise les chaînes qui t'entravent et vis ta vie.

Mes paupières se soulèvent doucement et nos regards se croisent de nouveau.

La détermination qui se reflète dans tes prunelles m'effraie.

―Je t'aimerai toujours, dis-tu. Notre amour perdurera à travers les épreuves, à travers la mort elle-même. Un jour viendra, lorsque tu seras assez vieille, les cheveux grisonnants, où nous nous retrouverons. Et j'ai hâte d'être à cet instant, mais en attendant, je te demande de vivre. De profiter de la vie. De te reconstruire. Vas vers George, il saura t'aider comme je l'ai fais avec lui. Ne te fermes pas aux autres. Au contraire. Fais moi en honneur en poursuivant le combat que j'ai mené tout au long de ma vie, aussi courte fut-elle.

―Je t'aime aussi, je réponds. Je t'aime tellement.

Ton sourire s'agrandit et tu te penches lentement vers moi.

Tes lèvres effleurent délicatement les miennes.

Ton baiser me fait l'effet d'un baume au cœur.

La tristesse s'estompe, les ténèbres disparaissent.

Mon corps tout entier s'apaise et respire de nouveau.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, tu n'es plus là.

De ton souvenir, cet instant aura été le plus magique de tous.


End file.
